Bleeding in a patient is worrisome, bothersome and at times a very dangerous problem. It can be due to injuries, surgeries or medical procedures. In any of these occurrences there is a need for prevention and treatment. For this reason this inventor as well as many others has introduced units to prevent bleeding in an acute stage. However, there is a need for a unit that can be used in a reasonably comfortable fashion in stages where there is no significant bleeding. However, the danger of bleeding still exists. This unit is to address such an issue and introduces units to be used in this stage, although they will be useful in many other conditions such as cuts and post surgical states. Furthermore some models of these units will allow pressure in the wound side to occur in a case of bleeding.